


Courting 101

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from pastullio: mogar trying to court gavin like an animal would ( shows of strenth, best den building, tries to make his tattoos look more impressive, etc) and fails horribly and starts moping u can take it from there . if u decide to do this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strength

After a few of their disastrous encounters Mogar decides that he wants Vav as a mate. The man is strong enough to somewhat fend for himself, and his plans have shown his intelligence. Mogar also finds him physically appealing, but he’s constantly wearing skin spandex so who wouldn’t?

Mogar’s been learning all about human customs recently, but he hasn’t learnt much about their courting methods. So instead of wasting time learning their strange ways he decides that following the ways of the animal kingdom should work fine. His main goal: to impress Vav.

He needs to prove he is strong and capable of looking after him. The perfect opportunity presents itself when the superhero duo is facing off against a large group of robbers.

Mogar swoops in before they can even throw a punch. He takes out the whole group in a few short moments, making a big show of how easily he can lift and throw their bodies around. Once all the robbers are knocked out, Mogar flexes his muscles a bit, purposefully showing off to Vav.

“Spotlight stealing jerk. That was our fight!” Vav’s angry partner has his fists clenched and looks ready to start throwing punches.

Vav holds him back and  smiles nervously at Mogar. “X-Ray stop. He stopped the bad guys, we can’t be mad at him for that.”

Mogar crosses his arms and smiles smugly at that. Vav recognises his actions, this is a good sign.

“But _we’re_ the heroes! “

Vav shrugs. “He’s a hero too, in his own weird way.”

Mogar needs Vav to really see his strength, and this conversation isn’t doing that, so he leaps up onto a nearby roof and waits for the duo to leave, but as they do Mogar follows Vav home and waits for another opportunity to show his great strength.

**********

It takes a couple days before Vav encounters anything that needs lifting. Mogar spots him vacuuming his apartment during the middle of the day, and when he sees the hero try to lift his couch Mogar shows up to save the day.

He leaps in through the open window and lifts the couch up over his head with one hand. Vav is staring at him with wide eyes, the vacuum still whirring in the background.

“What the bloody hell are you doing!”

“Assisting.”

Vav’s eye twitches, and he just goes back to vacuuming. As he makes his way around the apartment Mogar lifts up every piece of furniture that’s in the way. After a while Vav seems to adjust to Mogar’s presence and even seems grateful for the man’s help.

Vav puts the vacuum cleaner away and confronts Mogar about his sudden appearance. “Thanks for the help and all, but next time just knock first yeah?”

Mogar nods and leaves the apartment through the door like a normal person would.

**********

Mogar encounters Vav at a supermarket one weekend and notices the heavy basket the man is carrying. Mogar abandons his current objective of buying food to help Vav carry his groceries. He just walks over to the superhero out of uniform and snatches his basket from him.

Vav turns around ready to reason with a thief only to be met with the increasingly common sight of the shirtless bear man.

“Mogar? Why do you have my groceries?”

“I wish to carry them for you.”

Vav’s eyes widen in surprise. “Uh..okay. Why?”

Mogar panics. He can’t just tell Vav that he wants to be his mate; that might scare him off. Humans don’t tend to respond well to sudden statements like that. Before he can think of a adequate lie, Vav’s partner rounds the corner with a brightly coloured box in his hand.

“Hey Vav this one has a toy-!” He pauses mid sentence at the sight of Mogar. “Why the fuck is he here?”

“I am here to carry your purchases.”

X-Ray narrows his eyes in suspicion. “Yeah I’m calling bullshit. Why would you want to do that?”

Vav intervenes. “Maybe he’s just trying to help?”

“Yeah right. Our arch nemesis just wants to help us and be best friends. That’s stupid Vav.”

Vav sighs in irritation. “We’ve been over this; he’s not our arch nemesis. You just don’t like him.”

“I am still present.” Mogar is aware that X-Ray dislikes him; he’s not fond of the man either. In fact he would happily fight him to show off to Vav if he was given a good reason.

X-Ray crosses his arms. “And I wish you weren’t.”

Mogar growls at him and bares teeth, puffing out his chest in a show of dominance. Vav steps between the two of them.

“Guys calm down please. I really don’t see what the problem is.”

X-Ray frowns. “The problem is that our arch nemesis is holding our groceries.”

Mogar snarls. “Your companion is a problem.”

X-Ray gasps and holds a hand to his chest. “Dude just insulted me!”

Mogar hands the groceries back to Vav. “I do not wish to deal with your nonsense.”

He turns on his heel and walks out of there. He heads back to his tree house to record today’s progress in his journal.

_I have made my strength known to him, but his companion remains an annoying obstacle. He has shown no signs of interest yet, much to my disappointment._


	2. Den Building

Mogar needs to show Vav that he can provide a comfortable home. Convincing the hero to visit his tree house doesn’t seem like a good idea, and Vav already has a very nice apartment of his own. So Mogar does the next best thing.

“Why do these things happen to me?” Vav’s just come home from a long day of being a hero to find his living room strewn with blankets and pillows all arranged like a kid’s fortress.

Mogar’s head pops up in the middle of the chaos and he’s staring at Vav expectantly. Surely Vav can see that he is a good mate. Only the best mate would be able to make a den this comfortable.

“Why do you keep breaking into my house?” Vav sighs as he gets down on all fours to crawl through the pillow and blanket fort. As he makes his way through the cosy den he spots Christmas lights run through all the little caverns, lighting his path in various colours.

He finds Mogar surrounded by pillows and plush toys, and he’s taken aback by how unintimidating Mogar is like this. Mogar watches Vav nervously, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Do you like it?”

Vav looks around at Mogar’s craftsmanship and can’t help but smile. “It’s top.”

Mogar frowns at the expression; he’d heard him use it before. He thinks it means good, but he’s not 100% sure.

Vav curls up with a blanket and a sleepy look takes over his face. He lets out a yawn. “So why did you do all this?”

Mogar stares at the cute picture Vav currently makes, all bundled up with the colourful lighting hitting him in the best ways.

“To display my den building skills.”

Vav crawls towards Mogar, still wrapped in the blanket, with a confused look on his face. “But why’d you need to do that?”

Mogar feels his face heating up and curses his emotions. “Because it’s an important skill.”

Vav shrugs and his eyes flutter shut with exhaustion. Mogar watches in awe as Vav passes out in front of him. He looks so peaceful and happy, and Mogar can’t bring himself to disturb the sleeping man. So he too falls asleep in the comfortable den.

*********

Mogar is awakened the next morning to the sound of a door being broken off its hinges.

“Vav wake up! Your man friend is ignoring me and-!” There woman’s voice pauses. “What the hell happened, did you have a sleepover?”

Mogar sits up to address the voice, but stops when he spots a sleeping Vav stirring in discomfort. Mogar untangles the blanket from around Vav and tucks the hero in leaving him to his peaceful slumber.

He quickly and quietly exits the fortress and finds a woman with purple hair pointing a large gun shaped taser at him.

“You’re the guy X-Ray is always complaining about.”

Mogar frowns at the other hero’s name. “Yes.”

The woman lowers her gun. “Wow, I can’t believe his supposed ‘arch nemesis’ sleeps in a pillow fort at his best friend’s house.”

Mogar grumbles. “He starts trouble where there is none to be had.”

The woman laughs. “That’s X-Ray for you. He means well though. So where’s Vav?”

“Sleeping.”

The woman peers over Mogar’s shoulder. “In there?”

Mogar nods.

“Huh.” She faces Mogar again extending her hand. “We haven’t been properly introduced, I’m Hilda.”

He stares at the hand for a second too long before he realises he’s supposed to shake it. “I am Mogar.”

Hilda smirks. “So are you Vav’s boyfriend or something?”

The term boyfriend is familiar to Mogar, but he cannot remember the exact qualifications.

“That depends.”

Hilda’s eyebrows shoot up. “On what?”

“What are the requirements of a boyfriend?”

Hilda covers her mouth with her hand to suppress a laugh. “Um well, you both have to agree on it for starters. But the rest is just you loving him, and being intimate I guess.”

Mogar frowns. “We have not discussed it. So no I am not his boyfriend. I do wish to be his mate though.”

Hilda’s eyes are wide and she can’t hold back her grin. “Serious? Out of all the people in this town you pick him?”

Mogar doesn’t hesitate with his answer. “Yes. He is, as you people say, the one.”

Hilda’s stunned into silence, she surveys the room once more. “Is all this your weird form of seduction?”

Mogar feels himself blushing as he nods in response.

“Wow, well good luck with that. Vav’s not really the best with communicating romantic feelings by the way. Oh and tell him I stopped by and he needs to call me.”

Mogar nods, he writes all of this down in a note he leaves for Vav as he heads back to his own house to record his progress in his journal.

_The den was a success, Vav found it to be “top.” I met another one of Vav’s companions, this one was much more intelligent and civilised. Vav has still shown no signs of interest yet, but I will not give up hope._

 


	3. Colourful Appearance

Mogar decides that the next tactic he should try is one he’s seen many birds use successfully. He needs to make himself more colourful and vibrant. The easiest way for him to do this is with his war paint. He spends a whole day searching through the forest for different berries to get as many different colours as possible.

Once he’s got his colourful paint he starts applying it how he usually does, but this time he’s adding more designs. Once he’s done with his masterpiece he’s covered in varying designs of lines, and dots. He admires his reflection in a lake near his house, and decides that this should definitely get Vav’s attention.

He shows up at Monarch Labs knowing that X-Ray and Vav have a meeting with Hilda there right now. As he enters the lab he’s greeted by a flying robot with a pixelated smiley face.

“Greetings! How are you function today?”

Mogar frowns in confusion. “I am functioning adequately.”

“ORF who is it?” Hilda’s voice calls out.

ORF runs a green beam over Mogar doing a basic scan. “It is Mogar. The vigilante that has upstaged X-Ray and Vav, destroying their confidence!” She chirps happily.

“That is slander!” X-Ray calls out in offense.

Mogar makes his way towards the voices and finds them in a lab filled with a lot of weapons and gadgets. X-Ray is in the air flying around with a jet pack and Vav is swinging a blue lightsaber around.

Hilda gasps and starts giggling at the site of Mogar, causing both X-Ray and Vav to stop what they’re doing to look. X-Ray loses it and ends up crashing to the floor laughing his ass off. Vav’s just staring at him in confusion.

“Dude are you in the circus now?”

Mogar ignores X-Ray’s comment and waits for Vav to say something.

“Is there a special occasion?”

Mogar poses in a power stance. “Does this please you?”

Vav’s eyebrows shoot up. “Uh...I mean it’s pretty.”

X-Ray walks over to Hilda and leans close to whisper. “Is he more insane than usual?”

Hilda shakes her head grinning. “He’s showing off.”

X-Ray frowns and watches as Mogar keeps posing for Vav, his colourful designs moving with his toned muscles. “Why?”

Hilda giggles and X-Ray knows that she knows something. “He’s trying to impress Vav.”

X-Ray frowns. Why would Mogar want to -? Oh. “Oh my god. He wants to bang Vav.”

Meanwhile Mogar is letting Vav trace the intricate patterns across his chest with his hands. “These designs are amazing Mogar. You did these all on your own?”

Mogar nods, a smug smile on his face.

Suddenly X-Ray sprints pace grabbing Vav on the way past and pulling him out the door. “We have to go right now immediately!”

Mogar frowns at the loss of Vav’s presence. He turns to Hilda in question.

“X-Ray knows about your feelings.”

Mogar frowns and growls. “He will make this more difficult.”

Hilda sighs. “Have you considered just talking to Vav?”

Mogar frowns. “That’s not how this works. First I prove myself to him, then I see if he finds me to be an adequate mate, and then if he agrees we-“

Hilda waves her hands at him. “Got it, laws of nature and all that right? Well Vav isn’t restricted to the ways of the animal kingdom you know? Do you know how humans go about this kind of thing?”

“No.”

Hilda sighs and runs a hand over her face. “You know what Vav’s bad enough at romance stuff that it probably doesn’t matter what you do. Just keep doing what you’re doing and if X-Ray gets in the way well it’s up to Vav in the end so just ignore him. Good luck you’re gonna need it.”

Mogar smiles and heads back to his tree house to record his progress in his journal.

_Vav admired the new war paint designs in colours. X-Ray is aware of my feelings and intentions, this bothers me. Still no sign of interest from Vav, but he seems to be adjusting to me._


	4. Gift Giving

Mogar decides to use another method he’s seen birds use successfully. Gifts. He’s also aware that this is a custom humans partake in as well, so this technique should go over well with Vav. Common gifts among animals are usually things like food and shiny objects. Mogar isn’t sure what food Vav needs so he opts for the shiny object option. He’s seen humans do this for each other a lot, specifically with jewellery.

Mogar spends a few days scouring for shiny things to give to Vav, in his search he finds a jewellery store filled with intricate pieces he can’t afford. But he can copy some of the designs if he can find the ingredients.

Mogar ends up with a small stash of shiny things to potentially make Vav’s gift out of. His collection so far consists of; a coin, a paperclip, a bolt, a red gem stone and a battery. Mogar is pretty sure that some of the jewellery he saw at the store had gemstones in them, so he chooses that.

He finds some thread lying around for when he needs to repair his outfit, and decides that this will work for a necklace. Once he’s tied the gemstone securely to the thread he pockets the newly made necklace and heads off to find Vav.

Unfortunately he finds Vav hanging out X-Ray’s house. Mogar decides that this is important so he puts aside his distaste for the inevitable conflict and knocks on the door. X-Ray opens the door and frowns.

“What do you want?”

Mogar tries to peer behind him. “I’m here for Vav.”

X-Ray steps outside and closes the door behind him. “I’m not letting you break his heart.”

Mogar frowns. ‘I would never do something so fatal.”

X-Ray’s eyes widen. “Not literally. I mean I won’t let you make him sad. I don’t believe you really want to commit to being with him okay? The dude’s fragile.”

Mogar cocks an eyebrow at that. “You are protecting him?”

X-Ray crosses his arms. “What of it? He’s my friend.”

Mogar huffs. “It is surprisingly admirable of you.”

X-Ray glances away. “Yeah well I care about the guy. “

“As do I.”

X-Ray frowns. “You barely know him, how can you care for him?”

Mogar’s surprised by the valid question. “I admire his skills as a warrior. I feel _things_ when I look at him. The thought of him in danger enrages me. When he is happy I am happy-“

X-Ray cuts him off waving his hands in the air. “Ok ok, I get it. You love the guy, like _a lot_. What are you here for?”

Mogar reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necklace he made; the red gemstone is shaped like a heart and is bound in black thread dangling from Mogar’s extended hand.

X-Ray stares at the gift and his mouth just hangs agape in awe. “Dude are you proposing to the guy?”

Mogar frowns. “I do not think now is the appropriate time to propose a marriage.”

X-Ray laughs. “Well with a gift like this Vav’s gonna think it’s _super_ important.”

Mogar’s expression remains neutral. ‘It is.”

X-Ray opens the door and steps aside to let Mogar in. “Well go ahead lover boy.”

Before Mogar enters the house he needs to ask X-Ray something. “You are being nicer than usual. Why?”

X-Ray shrugs. “Vav convinced me you’re good guy, dunno the guy must like you or something.”

Mogar grins and makes his way through the house to find Vav seated in front of the TV with a controller in his hands. Vav doesn’t look up at the sound of him entering the room.

“Hey X-Ray who-?” Vav’s words die on his lips as Mogar steps in front of him. “Mogar! What are you doing here?”

“I have a gift for you.”

Vav’s eyes light up with excitement. “Why? I didn’t do anything to deserve a gift.”

Mogar holds out the necklace for Vav to take. “Your existence deserves a gift.”

Vav’s face lights up pink and red as he takes the necklace daggling it from his hand to admire it. Vav drapes it around his neck and stares down at the gemstone smiling. “I love it.”

Mogar smiles, but when Vav says nothing else his heart drops, and he leaves with a nod.

_Does Vav not see me as an adequate mate? I have done everything I know how to do. I have shown my strength, my ability to provide shelter, my impressive appearance, and my feelings through a gift. Does he not share my feelings? I may have to stop my pursuit._


	5. The Answer

Mogar doesn’t leave his house for a week, he tells himself it’s because he’s getting ready to hibernate. But his body cannot hibernate, and he knows this. He’s been living off the food storage he has, and occasionally exercising when he sees fit. But he’s mostly just been wallowing in his emotions.

He tried everything and Vav didn’t reciprocate. He’s never had to deal with rejection until now, and he’s not taking it well. He feels sad and lost and angry, but he doesn’t know what to do with his emotions so he doesn’t do anything with them and just bottles them up.

One day when he feels like he’s going to explode with all his pent up feelings there’s a knock at his tree house door. He cautiously opens it, his sword at the ready if it’s an intruder. He’s surprised to see familiar brunette hair sticking up in every direction, and a red and blue spandex uniform.

“We should talk.”

Mogar steps out of the way and puts his sword away letting Vav into his house. He wants nothing more than to reach out and kiss and scent and mark Vav, but he clenches his fists and controls his urges.

“So I’m dumb, and I’m really sorry about that. Hilda and X-Ray told me you were trying to court me, is that true?”

Mogar breathes out in a near silent whisper. “Yes.”

Vav laughs nervously. ‘Wow I’m stupid. So you like me?”

Mogar steps forward. “More than you know.”

Vav’s eyes widen and a smile plays at his lips. “I like you too.”

Mogar reaches out and runs a hand down the side of Vav’s face carefully, and he feels the hero lean into the touch.

“Would you be my mate?”

Vav gasps. “What would that mean?”

Mogar stares deeply into his eyes. “You would mine, and I would be yours. We would bond through affectionate activities. I believe the term you’re familiar with is _boyfriend_.”

Vav grins so wide Mogar fears it will split his face. “I would love to be your mate.”

Mogar smiles and rushes forward capturing Vav’s lips in a rough kiss. All his pent up emotions from the last few days spilling out. His hands slide up into Vav’s hair and he tugs at the strands causing Vav’s mouth to fall open in a gasp, and allowing Mogar’s tongue to slide in and explore. He loses himself in the kiss, and feels at home with warmth and the tiny noises Vav is making.

Vav’s hands slide up behind Mogar and bury themselves in the bear pelt. Much to Mogar’s surprise Vav kisses back with just as much fervour, and Mogar smiles into the kiss breaking it to rest their foreheads together.

Staring into his eyes Mogar knows deep down that this is who he’s meant to be with. Even if the perfect person was created and wanted to be his mate Mogar would turn them down in favour of Vav.

They spend the rest of the evening together kissing and cuddling, and just soaking in the pleasant company. Later when Vav is curled up in the bed Mogar made for them, Mogar pulls out his journal.

_Vav is my mate. I love him, I think he loves me too. I want to spend the rest of my life with him._


End file.
